


Полуночный поезд

by Julia_Shtal



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Slash, Trains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Shtal/pseuds/Julia_Shtal
Summary: – Джон, мне нужно уехать. Сегодня. Срочно. Так что прости, дальше ты без меня…





	

 

_Поверь, я тебя знаю очень хорошо; я проник все движенья твоего сердца и даже иногда скорее объясняю твои поступки, чем ты свои собственные.  
«Странный человек» М.Ю. Лермонтов ©. _

  
  
      — Джон, мне нужно уехать. Сегодня. Срочно. Так что прости, дальше ты без меня… — глухо и серьёзно вдруг выдал Чес Креймер, уронив голову на руль и не подняв её даже тогда, когда дверь машины громко захлопнулась. Джон Константин как молча сел, так и не смог произнести и слова, во все глаза уставившись на него и переваривая в голове его необычное заявление. Через мгновение он, правда, оттаял и, хмыкнув, покачал головой, при этом произнеся:  
  
      — Очень внезапно, Креймер… ну ладно. Езжай, если нужно. Надолго? — Джон ещё не совсем воспринял это, но уже был безразличным; его сложно было чем удивить, и это Чес понял уже давно. Он, кстати, с руля так и не поднялся и, пару секунд подумав, бросил:  
  
      — Не знаю. Недели на две.  
  
      — Вот как! — нарочито выразительно воскликнул он и медленно достал из кармана зажигалку и сигареты — верные атрибуты утомления или депрессии, или слишком ярких эмоций. Чес одним глазом наблюдал за ним из-под рукава куртки и, только когда Джон закурил, выпрямился и откинулся на спинку кресла. Дым прорезал упругое молчание, тем больше ставшее напряжённым из-за логичной завершённости разговора, и завился спиралями около потолка, зеркала заднего вида и милой безделушки под ним. Чес завороженно наблюдал за тем, как постепенно светлая струйка исчезала в воздухе, и не знал, отчего это он сегодня находит в её созерцании что-то приятное. Хотя нет, знал: когда дела скатывались в полную жопу, он был готов абстрагироваться от реального мира с помощью любого предмета — хоть того же ненавистного ему сигаретного дыма. Нос неприятно защекотало, и он чихнул — с непривычки. Джон никогда не курил в машине. И это было в новинку уже его напарнику…  
  
      — Получается, что на сегодняшнее задание ты пойдёшь и поедешь один… Надеюсь, не доставлю своим отъездом сложностей? — нашёл что спросить Чес, вглядываясь в него: тот выглядел глубоко задумчивым (впрочем, когда он курил, то всегда казался таким) и, может, даже не совсем поняв вопроса, всё равно легко помотал головой в разные стороны.  
      — Ладно… — кивнул Чес, зачем-то положив руки на руль и вздохнув. Кажется, Джон просил его куда-то отвезти… или не просил? О, он уже не помнил — всё в этот день у него перемешалось в голове! Отчаянно перемешалось… В жизни у вечно улыбающегося парнишки не было такого ужасного дня, как сегодняшний; может, именно поэтому разговор не клеился? Тот всё курил, каждый раз затягиваясь ещё дольше и, казалось, слаще прежнего; его глаза задумчиво-стеклянно уставились на впереди шумящую и непрестанно двигающуюся развилку. Чес, мгновение понаблюдав за ним, прикрыл лицо руками и судорожно вздохнул; хотелось повеситься. Ну, или заплакать, как в детстве. А в итоге всё сводилось к тому, что нужно было держаться; ведь без этого никакого становления личности — так? Он усмехнулся и стал нервно отбивать пальцами ритм по кожаной обивке руля. Через минуту почти что абсолютной тишины раздался голос Джона:  
  
      — Когда вылетаешь?  
  
      — Если бы… выезжаю на поезде, — убрав руку с лица и неопределённо глянув на него, ответил Чес с усмешкой. — Где-то в полночь. Точно не помню — в билете написано.  
  
      — Ясно… значит, ещё сможешь довезти меня хотя бы до моста? Ну, ты знаешь, — многозначительно посмотрел. Чес кивнул и сдавленно сказал:  
  
      — Без проблем, — ключ зажигания ловко провернулся в скважине, и машина задребезжала. Выезжая с парковочного места и оглядываясь по сторонам, Чес ощущал на себе какой-то слишком непривычный и тяжёлый взгляд напарника — тот смотрел так, когда ему чего-то было нужно. И не в том привычном нам смысле, а нужно что-то более далёкое от повседневных вещей; если честно, он за все годы знакомства с ним так и не понял, что это должно быть, но различать и расшифровывать этот взгляд научился точно. Машина медленно покатилась по узкой улочке в спальном районе; вокруг уже зажигались фонари, темнело небо, закрывались магазины, возвращались люди с работы — всё выглядело уставшим, понуренным и местами убитым. Даже солнце — казалось, оно уже было не радо вставать каждый день и одаривать своим теплом без выходных и праздников. Сейчас об этом говорили тучи, накрывшие светило, словно одеяло — оно так уходило в отпуск по болезни. Чес бы тоже ушёл. Только по душевной болезни.  
      Поэтому сейчас, вместо яркого горящего заката, его провожало что-то бледное, мутное, едва различимое, а порой даже вообще не различимое; а Чес устал и уже хотел в отпуск, хотел усесться в поезд и хотя бы за те семь-восемь часов, что он будет ехать, нормально отдохнуть перед новой работой. А что его ожидает в том городе, чёрт его знает. По звонкам друга — одно, по собственному ощущению — другое, а на деле будет третье. Он был полностью разбит и ощущал, что тратил последние душевные силы на всю эту дрянь; большую часть вымотал на опасную работу с Джоном, на которую, в принципе, не жаловался, но всё же работой мечты или самой лёгкой её бы не назвал. А ещё он очень не желал уезжать; однако приходилось. Это обстоятельства нагнули его раком и заставили поехать.  
  
      На часах было что-то около полвосьмого, на сердце было что-то около хорошего шлепка грязи; но он никому не жаловался — боже упаси, сразу заклеймят слабаком. Особенно товарищ рядом… Чес ехал сегодня на удивление правильно и не так быстро; Джон даже удивлённо косился пару раз в его сторону, но он никак не реагировал. Его прежняя любовь к экстриму и скорости испарилась; сегодня, казалось, он вообще потерял даже десятую часть того себя. И чувствовал, что молчаливый собеседник желал его спросить об этом, да не мог — по какой-то своей эгоистичной причине. Ему явно хотелось знать повод, что толкнул Чеса сорваться во внеочередную поездку; тот ощущал, как неслышный вопрос звучал где-то в голове его холодного напарника. А почему он это ощущал — не знал да и считал, что ненужно.  
      Вечерние пробки давали о себе знать: столпотворения на дорогах и на развязках, столпотворения людей в метро и на полосатых переходах, и, наконец, столпотворения чего-то нудного, скрипучего, холодного, как осень за окном, в душе; казалось, вместе с вечерним переселением народов по домам на сердце тоже происходила будто какая закупорка чувств — нужных, ненужных, весёлых и не очень. Особенно когда проблемы наваливаются откуда не ждёшь — тогда душа начинает резко черстветь и покрываться заскорузлой плёнкой. Чес, смотря на привычную беготню и оживлённость на улицах, не ощущал ничего подобного внутри себя, зато, когда взгляд перемещался на крупные застои, на более важные развязки или мосты или переходы, голова непроизвольно делала кивки: да, это то самое, что происходило на душе. Ему не сказать, что было плохо или ужасно или проблемы были не решаемы; ему теперь стало всё равно — так мы абстрагируемся от внешнего мира, устав, измотавшись, будучи измождённым вконец. Таково было состояние Чеса на данную минуту; пофигистичное состояние отчасти напоминало ему осень — это тоже по-своему равнодушный ответ природы на наступающие проблемы в виде никому не нужной зимы. Только такая депрессия — всё равно не выход, всё равно зима наступит, пускай и не такая холодная, но наступит. Но ведь окунуть всё и вся в депрессию не запретишь?  
  
      Чес недовольно цокнул, когда машина легонько дёрнулась и встала в пробку — а он так хотел её объехать. В салоне по-прежнему держалась партизанка-тишина; даже музыка сегодня не играла. Лично Чес наслушался. И уже ничего не хотел больше слушать и слышать — хотел поскорее смотаться в душный вокзал и ожидать своего поезда. Он решил точно, что приедет туда за час или полтора; дел у него других не было, вещи — собраны и лежат в багажнике; правда, собрать бы так же хорошо душу, но это уже мелочи. Провожать его никто не будет, так что можно распоряжаться временем как угодно. К тому же, когда приходишь на вокзал раньше, начинает казаться, что уедешь скоро-скоро — иллюзия вокзалов, так бы её назвал Чес. Кажется, что твой поезд уже через минуту, хотя до него ещё долгих полчаса; а время утекает буквально из-под пальцев, когда нечаянно засмотришься на повседневную, хлопотную жизнь этих странных зданий — зданий прощаний, приветов, признаний и беспросветного волнения, почему-то лично для Чеса пропахшего именно курением. Наверное, влияние Джона — это у него, как-никак, нервозность и сигареты единое целое и нерушимое. Водитель усмехнулся — даже в таких мелочах проявлялся его некогда лишь обычный клиент. Просто как-то работа с его стороны немного затянулась, а так-то Джон самый обычный клиент, да! Совсем-совсем обычный, коих тысячи… но почему-то какая-то гадость, мелкая и незначительная, всегда содержала в себе напоминание о нём. Именно поэтому Чес и любил, и ненавидел курение одновременно.  
      Сейчас весь салон будто повис в каком дымовом облаке; было ничего не видать, везде клубы мутных паров, и, если бы не серый цвет, то можно было подумать, что они на том самом седьмом небе. Рая или счастья, а может, чего-то другого — не ясно, но чёткий образ облаков и какой-то высшей силы вырисовывался в его голове как никогда. Правда, в их случае это были какие-то болезненные, совсем осенние и депрессивные облака-тучи, в которых чем выше поднимаешься, тем больше ощущаешь высасывающую радость атмосферу. Но Чес здесь выигрывал: из него, казалось ему, сегодня уже ничего нельзя было высосать. Всё потратилось не так давно, и счастье улетело из-под рук, как лёгкий платок, вырванный ураганом. И он не смог его поймать… впрочем, ловить-то было нечего — и в этом была сама загвоздка.  
  
      Джон ещё курил, и Чес, всей душой ненавидя этот запах, вдыхал его мелко, стараясь всеми лёгкими и не показывая при этом виду; он сам вслушивался в молчание, в его странные тугие отзвуки, состоящие из одного иногда щёлкающего поворотника. Хотя издалека, будто бы из другой реальности и другого мира, до него долетали звуки улицы — протяжно гудели машины, звонко гудели люди, глухо гудело напрягшееся, тёмное, преддождевое небо и наконец безнадёжно гудело сердце; и последний звук был тем хорош, что не прослушивался другими (в частности Джоном), и тем плох, что выворачивал и так не вывернутое на душе наизнанку, обратно и вновь наизнанку. Чесу пару раз пришло в голову выпросить сигаретку у него, но, предвидя сверх удивлённый взгляд и непонимающее выражение, сдобренное молчанием, он решил ничего не говорить и побыть пока что пассивным курильщиком.  
      Они уже ехали чёрт знает сколько; за своими мыслями и каким-то отчуждённым пониманием мира Чес не мог быть уверен, что не проехал нужное место. А вообще, какое оно, это нужное место? Зачем Джону какой-то мост? Очередная работёнка? Странно, рабочий день закончился… Он усмехнулся — горько и неловко, как усмехаются, стараясь припомнить свою прошлую улыбку, ведь любое горе стягивает губы — и с удовольствием выехал из уже третьей пробки по счёту; разогнал машину побыстрее, силясь преодолеть узкую малолюдную улочку. На неоновых часах аптеки виднелись ярко-красные цифры: 19:56. Ещё четыре часа и четыре минуты. Как символично! Ещё четыре часа и четыре минуты, и он сможет вырваться из удушливого Лос-Анджелеса туда, откуда однажды приехал, будучи ещё наивным парнишкой, и куда теперь возвращается, не ожидая уже счастья; впрочем, встретят его несчастьем. Он точно не может быть уверенным, каким именно, но знает это. Чувствует. Сегодняшние звонки пролили ему свет… но кого это интересует?  
  
      А вот впереди и длинный невысокий мост; верх его украсили бусы из вереницы мигающих и туго двигающихся машин; оттуда была слышна та самая прелестная симфония бибиканья, глухих моторов и человеческих матов. Точнее, ещё пока не слышна, но Чес знал, что именно здесь такие звуки. Ещё одно подтверждение, что город стал родным; но оставаться нельзя. Потому что надо и потому что причины нынче дополняют друг друга как никогда. Джон выбросил окурок; «дивный» запах мгновенно стал выветриваться. Чес вздохнул и стал искать свободное место: вечером с этим определённо напряг. Наконец отыскал и припарковал; выжидательно посмотрел на Джона, тот — на него. Оба чего-то друг от друга ожидали и не могли решиться, понять, сделать.  
      Он читал прямой вопрос в глазах Джона, но не мог ответить просто так — ему надоело всегда и во всём быть первым. Ему надоела даже эта по первости казавшаяся крутой эгоистичность; этой осенью хотелось тепла и понимания как никогда. И его стоило искать везде, но только не в этих тёмных, глубоких и столь мутных глазах. А может, оно там и было; правда, Чес уже устал искать — проискал, к тому же, несколько лет и всё безрезультатно.  
      Ситуация сложилась такая, что продолжать далее вглядываться друг в друга и ожидать ответов становилось глупо; Чес мысленно чертыхнулся и начал первым, решив про себя, что это первый и последний раз, когда он вновь инициатор чего бы то ни было. Уже устал. Правда. А больше точно не повторится — Чес был человеком слова.  
  
      — Ну, вот мы и приехали. Опять на вечер работёнку подкинули?  
  
      — Есть такое… впрочем, делать совсем нечего. Но полчаса это точно займёт… — Джон повертел в руках зажигалку и вновь вытащил сигарету из пачки; если бы всё было как обычно, то Чес непременно остановил бы его — однако нынче всё не было как обычно, поэтому Чес промолчал, даже, кажется, не обратив должного внимания.  
  
      — Ясненько. Ну, удачи, — Джон, выходя, внимательно и дольше обычного посмотрел на него, ничего не сказал и негромко хлопнул дверью, отчего-то не решаясь делать и шага от машины. Он секунду-другую посидел, потом выскочил, будто что-то вспомнив.  
      — Джон, я с тобой пройдусь до того магазина — надо в дорогу чего-нибудь купить… — казалось, что его промедление было неспроста, но Чес даже и не хотел об этом задумываться: просто случайность.  
  
      — Окей… но всё-таки, куда ты едешь? — Чес уже обошёл машину и заблокировал её, как совсем нежданный вопрос настиг его, словно порывистый ветер. Он помнил, как, стоя рядом с Джоном, несколько удивлённо поглядывал на него, в его отражающие тёмно-морщинистое синее небо глаза, и попросту не мог сообразить — это и правда Константин спросил или ему в его мечтах только послышалось? Оказывается, нет: Джон поглядывал на него вопросительно. Вопросительно и как-то слишком пристально; сегодня от этого взгляда хотелось спрятаться как никогда — тот был промозглее урагана, бушевавшего и гнувшего ветки вокруг. Чес растянул не поддающиеся, задеревеневшие губы в пустую полуулыбку, со стороны получившуюся очень жалкой, и издал смешок — в котором тоже граничило что-то около отчаяния напополам с равнодушием.  
  
      — О, я думал, что неинтересно… впрочем, это не секрет, но мог бы спросить и раньше. Я уезжаю в ***, это рядом с этим городом — ехать на поезде всего около семи-восьми часов. По делам уезжаю, — теперь в лице Джона ясно читалось любопытство. «А по каким делам?..» — так и осталось тогда неозвученным; Джон хмыкнул, поспешно закивал и сделал выражение из разряда «видимо, это не моего ума дело». В общем-то, оно и правильно; только Чес для себя чётко решил, что это именно сегодня на редкость дело ума Константина; правда, ему не нужны были лишние проблемы — их никто не хотел, верно? — поэтому вместо горячо лелеемого вопроса прозвучало тусклое равнодушие и острая тишина. Чес тогда отчаялся — хотелось сказать хоть кому-то, может, не всё, неэмоционально, без того смысла и той подоплёки, что он желал вложить в свой рассказ, но всё-таки рассказать — бросить хоть пару словечек. И то, возможно, стало бы легче; сейчас в душе всё невысказанное вспучивалось и пыталось прорвать стенки — и это было нормальным состоянием для него.  
Они молча плелись к магазину в метрах трёхстах от парковки; ветер пронизывал насквозь, пригонял всё больше чёрных и нелицеприятных туч, где-то на западе уже слышались отголоски грома, а вокруг мигом потемнело. Было промозгло, и даже самая красота осени — ярко-красные, тёплых тонов листья — не радовали глаз; да и сейчас они не плавно кружились, а проносились каким-то грязным серо-жёлтым отрепьем. Становилось невыносимее от секунды к секунде. Чес не мог радоваться, а хмурая погода усугубила его положение, но он не жаловался даже про себя. Рядом степенно вышагивал вновь закуривший Джон; он с завистью на него поглядывал и желал тоже затянуться, хотя в жизни не брал сигареты в рот.  
  
      — Джон, не дашь закурить? — раздалось какое-то отчаянное среди гулкого шума ветра. Они не дошли ещё пары шагов до магазина; Константин удивлённо развернулся в его сторону и, выдохнув, усмехнулся.  
  
      — С чего это вдруг, Чес? — тот совсем не помнил себя от чего-то зудящего и унывного внутри — хотелось говорить бред и делать бред, чего бы он ни стоил.  
  
      — Ну, обычно курят, когда испытывают стресс. Не всегда, конечно, но часто… я тоже хочу, — последнее добавил шёпотом и понял только после, что недвусмысленно намекнул на причины своего скорого отъезда. Джон усмехнулся ещё громче и, не останавливаясь, вошёл в магазин, перед этим выбросив окурок в урну.  
  
      — Рано тебе ещё здоровье портить. Больно мелкий для этого. Лучше скажи, что волнует… — у Чеса перехватило дыхание, хотя он клятвенно обещал, что воспримет такой поворот событий нормально, без особых всплесков. Но он жуть как был рад — уже даже от этого предложения, от самого существования хоть чего-то заботливого и неравнодушного в Константине, чуждом нашему миру, ему становилось хорошо, на душе — светло, и проблемы отошли на второй план. Он молчал, следуя за Джоном, и старался подобрать нужные, более отстранённые и лишённые какого-нибудь чувства слова — чтобы тот не видел, как он убивается, а лишь понял поверхностно, как обычно мы понимаем смерть незнакомого нам человека.  
      — Я вместе с тобой пройдусь. Мне тоже кое-что нужно… а ты говори-говори. Я слушаю, — нетерпеливо поторопил его Джон, идя рядом со стеллажами какой-то еды; Чес забыл, что ему было нужно — он ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому резкому изменению: будто Джон был обстановкой вокруг — секунду назад она была унылая, хмурая и обиженная (обдуваемая ветрами улица позади), теперь стала тёплой и доброжелательной (здание магазина). Чес шёпотом назвал его дураком (чего тот, кажется, не заметил), а сам ответил:  
  
      — Тебе, вероятно, будет неинтересно…  
  
      — Честно сказать, мне уже давно ничего не интересно. Но раз я говорю, что слушаю, значит, хотя бы слушаю. Советов от меня не жди так же, как и участия, — эти коротко рубленые и ясно всё сказавшие фразы понравились Чесу больше, чем сочувствующие взгляды и стеклянные слова о том, что жаль. Он не любил жалость, как и многие в таких ситуациях, и знал, что жутко не оригинален. Но сказал спасибо Джону хотя бы за то, что тот верно раскусил его похожесть на остальную серую толпу.  
  
      — Мои… мои родители, кажется, попали в аварию. Подробностей я не знаю — знакомые там не в курсе вообще или знают мало, и все приходящие ко мне факты противоречивы. Поэтому я еду сам. Ещё сегодня в нашем доме случился пожар, моя квартира пострадала сильнее всего: всё, что я успел вынести, находится в сумках в багажнике. И всё. Остальное пропало пропадом. Я замотался бегать по каким-то соцслужбам: из-за некоторой несостыковки в документах меня вообще не считают владельцем этой квартиры и отказываются восстанавливать и возмещать ущерб. В суд уже, кажется, бесполезно… — пропустил тяжкий вздох и покачал головой. — Там если что и собираются делать, так это ремонт и то: после поставят на продажу. Хочешь — покупай, но ты не владелец, так и говорят. Я, честно, заколебался пятьдесят раз повторять в каждом месте одно и то же; считай, я потерял квартиру. Сейчас надеюсь не потерять… родителей, — Чес проглотил судорожный вздох, проглотил нечто горькое, неприятным комом вставшее в горле, и проглотил слова, родные его сердцу: мама и папа. — Вот и еду… думаю разобраться. Здесь меня, как видишь, не ждёт счастье, и там тем более. К тому же, сегодня девушка (впрочем, не такая уж и любимая — для понтов, знаешь?) сказала, что уходит от меня. Написала в смске. Ни звонков, ничего — просто смска, представляешь? Так нынче расходятся! Но это не так меня расстроило, как…  
  
      — Добило, — кивнув, закончил за него Константин и понимающе посмотрел. — Знаю, проходил.  
  
      — Вот так… впрочем, как видишь, ничего оригинального, всё по старой схеме, — ещё удивлённо на него поглядывая, закончил Чес с горькой усмешкой и схватил с прилавка что-то — сам точно не понимал, что именно берёт и съест ли это потом. Было жутко всё равно; а Джон лишь хмыкнул и некоторое время молчал. Он же ощутил, что на душе стало легче: пускай не было ни советов, ни каких-либо слов, но он почувствовал себя увереннее и намного лучше — оказывается, ему для счастья нужны были те три слова «Добило, знаю, проходил». Он просто понял, что Константин мыслит в той же плоскости, а значит, понимает. А понимание куда лучше жалости…  
  
      — Предложений нет, говорю сразу, — спустя три минуты молчания ответил Джон, ухмыльнувшись и набрав какой-то еды. — Однако, если вдруг не получится вернуть и отстоять квартиру, предлагаю свою небольшую комнатку. Она у меня как раз лишняя… На время можешь её поиспользовать.  
  
      — Спасибо, Джон! — воскликнул он, не помня себя от радости — ему казалась даже эта самое ожидаемое и банальное предложение невозможным счастьем. Хотя не всякий день сам Константин запросто предлагает пожить у себя! Этим нужно пользоваться…  
      — Я буду рад, если ты не изменишь своего решения после моего приезда… вероятно, мне и вправду придётся ещё много чего сделать для того чтобы вернуть своё погоревшее жильё, — добавил Чес и невесело вздохнул; Джон промолчал — видимо, для него это было слишком очевидно. Очевидно и не достойно лишних слов.  
  
      — Ты будешь брать что-то попить? Лично я уже всё, — Чес оглянулся на стеллажи с соком и взял одну пачку. Вскоре они прошли на кассу — в это время в магазине толпилась очередь, но время там прошло незаметно: Чес чувствовал левым плечом Джона Константина и в чём-то совсем не верил, что так запросто, за один вечер, смог опровергнуть своё одно не очень хорошее мнение о нём. Точнее, начало оно зарождаться как раз сегодня, когда вдруг все проблемы нахлынули на него с головой, прорвали оборону; он так измотался, что хотел только понимания и тепла, а не вечного холода и эгоизма. И пусть сейчас нельзя сказать, что от напарника шло тепло или его слова оказались какими-то особенными, но на душе впервые за сегодня установилась ровная, в чём-то тёплая погода — так бывает, когда нужное звучит из чьих-то уст и тело чувствует то, что требуется. Чес был наполовину счастлив — такая помощь оказалась ровно подходящей ему. Оказывается, Джон его знал. Или был самим собой — что немаловажно. Потому что настоящего его Чес…  
  
      — …любил?  
  
      — Что, Джон? Прости, я не слышал — весь в раздумьях витаю! — переспросил он, когда они уже вышли из магазина и направлялись к машине. Константин усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
      — Сбил тебя с мысли? — улыбаясь, Чес кивнул. — Я спрашивал: любил ли ты её?  
  
      — Не особенно… я ж говорил: для понтов…  
  
      — Тогда у тебя всего две проблемы! Думаю, они разрешимы… тем или иным способом, — спокойно и беспристрастно выдал Джон, пожав плечами. Чес лишь хмыкнул, разблокировал машину и положил пакет с едой в багажник; напарник сел вперёд. Прежде чем войти в салон, Чес на секунду задержался, приоткрыв дверцу: на улице не переставал рвать ветер, унося остатки золотой осени и превращая её в грязную; стало темнее во много раз, тучи сдвинулись хмуро и сильнее прежнего, а дождь всё никак не появлялся. Он подумал, что что-то не то, как в следующую секунду по лицу стали стекать капли — прохладные, освежающие, в чём-то прощальные. Он улыбнулся и сел в машину; Джон спросил его о чём-то, но он не слышал; они замолчали, вслушиваясь в глухие раскаты грома — и начался ливень. «Всё-таки погода провожает меня… Согласно примете, кто-то будет по мне скучать. Странно…» — улыбаясь, не веря и снова улыбаясь, размышлял Чес, заводя машину, а потом удивлённо спросил, вдруг вспомнив:  
  
      — Ты же хотел здесь выйти? — Константин усмехнулся и потёр лоб.  
  
      — Больше не хочу. Тебя провожу. Ты же сейчас, вероятно, на вокзал? — Чес, скрывая довольную улыбку, кивнул, отвернувшись и делая вид, будто он застёгивает ремень.  
  
      — Решил не оставлять друга? — зачем-то спросил; Джон промолчал; ответа опять не было — ответ опять был понятен, хотя молчание казалось слишком эгоистичным. Чес вырулил машину с места и направил по дороге; по дороге к трудностям, но уже каким-то скрашенным. На душе ещё было опустошение (которое навряд ли возможно чем-то заполнить), но опустошение спокойное, даже тепловатое. Проблемы, казалось, должны решиться сами собой. Завтра. А сегодня… Чес помотал головой: нет, не для него такие приукрашенные, воздушные и беззаботные мысли — дела есть дела, и ничто их не затуманит. Ни сегодня, ни тёплый огонёк на душе, ни заветные слова без доли жалости или сочувствия — ничто. Так решил Чес.  
      Они ехали минут пять или семь, или даже десять молча; в последнее время они часто стали молчать. Поначалу он считал, что это из-за какого-то обоюдного, ничему не поддающегося отдаления, однако потом с облегчением узнал, что это нужное молчание — на ум сразу приходило куча пословиц, сравнивающих слова и молчание с различными дорогими металлами. Водитель почему-то улыбался, хотя улыбаться в его ситуации было не то чтобы неприлично — невозможно. Но он нашёл силы — улыбнуться и улыбнуться искренно. На очередном светофоре, когда машину пришлось остановить, он полуразвернулся к Джону и сказал:  
  
      — Мне нужно будет оставить машину на парковке. От неё минут десять пешком до вокзала… неужели хочешь ждать со мной три часа моего поезда? — произнёс с ухмылкой и каким-то слишком саркастическим выражением. Константин кивнул безо всяких промедлений, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. Видимо, для него это действительно было им…  
  
      — Впрочем, Чес, мне нужно будет забежать домой. Можешь не подвозить, а оставить на парковке; я сам к тебе через полчаса приду. Главное, будь в центре зала, — он хотел было спросить, зачем ему такой геморрой, но решительный взгляд Джона ответил ему сполна; он промолчал и лишь легонько кивнул, вновь повернувшись на дорогу и нажимая на газ.  
Вскоре они доехали до парковки; на улице стало ещё темнее и невыносимее, ветер усилился, а дождь и не намеревался оканчиваться. Наступил один из тех вечеров, которые хотелось провести дома, за чашкой чая, в кругу друзей или родных, ощущая на сердце приятное тепло от понимания своей нужности; у Чеса же всё было с точностью наоборот: дома не было, соответственно, ни знакомых, ни родных (которых в прямом смысле уже быть не могло), и даже чая не было — вот уж отсутствие чего он не ожидал! Естественно, он сейчас мог говорить только сарказмы, потому что был ими пропитан насквозь — всё-таки, это спасительная мазь в любых трудных ситуациях. Но на самом деле Чес тревожился и тревожился сильно: он и правда обожал своих родителей. Но, перенервничав за весь сегодняшний день и полностью убившись горем, он уже не чувствовал боли — на смену боли, как известно, приходит безразличие. Теперь Чес был готов к самому худшему; апатия завладела им полностью. Точнее, не совсем полностью — Джон немного вернул его к жизни. Но не испытывать что-то отдалённо похожее на тревогу он просто не мог.  
  
      — Ладно, Чес, где-то к девяти я подойду… до встречи! — коротко бросил и вышел; тот не успел ничего сказать — Джон резко выпрыгнул из машины, легко хлопнув за собой дверью. Остался только сигаретный, въевшийся не только в салон, но и в его жизнь запах. Он почему-то вдохнул его полной грудью и поморщился; но поморщился с улыбкой — как говорилось, сигаретный дым он любил и ненавидел одновременно. Он хотел помнить этот запах — нет-нет, тот не был оригинальным, но просто всё же оказывался каким-то необычным. Джон курил с какой-то особой атмосферой вокруг себя, и эту атмосферу Чес запомнил навсегда. Он желал её помнить во время своей поездки до города, который не встретит его с распростёртыми объятиями; может, хоть так удастся отвлечься?  
  
      Только много позже, входя уже в зал ожидания, Чес понял, что та атмосфера и есть его любимая, и где она — там и дом, знакомых и друзей вместе взятых заменял Константин, про свою нужность ему он пока не хотел говорить, но уже отдалённо чувствовал то самое ободряющее «Да, нужен», а чай… чай можно купить — и чем вам не та самая желанная обстановка во время бушующего урагана и увядающей природы за окном? Он улыбался и больше не возвращался к этому вопросу — теперь он только ждал Джона, надеясь хоть перед предстоящим завтра насытиться тем, что не сможет ощущать ещё три или две недели.  
  
      Полчаса прошли быстро; Чес даже не успел всё хорошенько рассмотреть в утихающем зале ожидания с его приглушённой подсветкой, как около широкого входа, за стеклянной дверью, появился Джон. Он вошёл и, бегло пробежав по лицам, как-то сразу безошибочно отыскал его и направился в ту сторону; Чес благодарно улыбнулся, ещё как бы не веря, что тот пришёл поддержать его. Константин дошёл до него и присел рядом, прежде окинув странным взглядом — нельзя было сказать точно, какие чувства были вложены в тот взгляд. Но, вероятно, какие-то смешанные и сами для обладателя их непонятные.  
  
      — Где-то задержался? Уже пятнадцать минут десятого.  
  
      — Около входа в сам вокзал. Толкучка, — негромко ответил, удостоив его малость вопросительным взглядом.  
  
      — Вот как, — Чес закивал, а после спустил одну сумку в ноги, чтобы не мешала. — И всё-таки, ты действительно хочешь просидеть здесь два с половиной часа и?..  
  
      — И замолчи, дурак, — Константин добродушно усмехнулся и схватил подбородок развернувшегося к нему двумя пальцами; Чес как-то мгновенно прервал свою речь, удивлённо на него посмотрев. Джон отпустил его и изобразил на лице какое-то подобие улыбки. Улыбки тёплой, непохожей на все остальные — такая улыбка, знал Чес точно, была несвойственна его напарнику. А если уж и свойственна, то очень редко…  
      — Я сказал, что провожу тебя, значит, провожу. Мне совсем не лень просидеть здесь до полуночи. Твой же поезд ровно в двенадцать уходит?  
  
      — Да… — немного приглушённым голосом ответил Чес, кивая и вновь думая о позабытой в прошлом мысли — что-то ему не давало покоя в этот вечер. Но что-то не отвратительное и колючее, а приятное, хотя и невыносимо тяжкое; Джон не позволил ему долго сидеть в раздумье, а сразу о чём-то разговорил; Чес не заметил, как включился и полностью позабыл, о чём хотел вспомнить. Видимо, это было не столь важно.  
      Они говорили и говорили о многом: о простом-бытовом и о чём-то высоком; говорили негромко, даже тихо — их обычные голоса смешивались с десятками похожими вокруг; они говорили и не чувствовали усталости — наоборот, казалось, что пока слова льются, можно отдохнуть и позабыть, что вокруг тебя, а главное — что внутри. За ничем не обзывающим разговором это как никогда забывалось; и этим Чес активно пользовался, пока мог. Вскоре, знал он, ему предстоит целая бессонная ночь, полная ядовитых размышлений и отвратительных догадок. Сейчас… сейчас он ещё имеет право впитать и запомнить ту атмосферу — атмосферу дома, пускай и вокруг был холодный неуютный вокзал. Чес был счастлив как-то по-детски: казалось бы, ничего необычного Константин не сделал, а он уже в таком состоянии, будто у него всё прекрасно и родители живы-здоровы. Конечно, страшная мысль не отходила от него ни на секунду, но Чес, поразмышляв за этот день вдоволь, подумал, что сейчас мало чем поможет им или ускорит встречу — всё, что он мог устроить, он устроил. Вот завтра — целое поле для действий, но сегодня… сегодня ведь ещё можно насладиться «домом», правда?  
      Иногда он слегка вопросительно поглядывал на Джона, сам того не понимая; немой, ещё неосознанный вопрос звучал в его собственных глазах — это Креймер чувствовал, но разгадать саму суть того, что хотела спросить его душа, не сумел. Увы. Это не смогло облачиться в словесную форму — только в мутную, бесформенную кашу мыслей в голове. Однако вопрос зудел в голове, не давая о нём забыть во время всего разговора и даже после; Чес первое время пытался угадать методом подбора, но всё впустую — в итоге решил, что вопрос должен будет прозвучать сам собой и тогда продолжительное жужжание его в голове обязательно пройдёт. Только вот сможет ли это произойти просто так?..  
  
      Между тем людей становилось меньше, голоса постепенно переходили на полушёпот, освещение стало ещё слабее; отзвуки же трубивших поездов с перронов всё отчётливее и отчётливее слышались не только в зале, но и в душе Чеса — он мельком поглядывал на вокзальные неоновые часы с их сухими зелёными цифрами и высчитывал всё вплоть до минуты, зная, что придётся когда-то сказать «Ну всё, Джон, мне пора!..» Нет, то не было равносильно убийству или чему-то там громкому — многому в своей жизни Чес научился давать справедливую цену, — однако эти слова всё же дадутся ему с трудом, думал он, иногда судорожно вздыхая и стараясь скрыть волнующую мысль от собеседника. Только вот казалось, что тот сегодня видел всё: и его треволнения, и его состояние, и его благодарность, и его… страхи, глупые, мальчишеские страхи. Ведь попросту он сам не хотел, чтобы непритязательные беседы закончились скорым прибытием полуночного поезда; что уж и говорить — он уже ненавидел этот поезд, цель которого была забрать его. Чес только-только понял, где его дом… с кем его дом. Но вот часы высветили яркие циферки: 23:41. Он сжал в руках сумку и напряжённо глянул на Константина; тот поспешно глянул на время и встал.  
  
      — Ого, время так быстро прошло! Ну что, можно на платформу идти…  
  
      — Номер двенадцать, — почти шёпотом, сдавленно произнёс он, сглатывая неприятный комок в горле; собеседник кивнул и вскинул рюкзак на плечо. Чес схватил свои две сумки и направился к выходу на станции, где изредка сновали люди. Если город и засыпал, пускай и условно, то вокзалы были лишь в спящем режиме в промежутке с одиннадцати до семи утра; они бодрствовали, только не так ярко и активно, как днём. Кто-то всё-таки уезжал ночью, хотя таких людей было мало; залы ожидания и платформы практически пустовали — полуночники-бедняги слишком быстро проходили зал и слишком быстро находили свой перрон и вагон. Джон и Чес молча прошли всё расстояние до платформы с горящей в темноте циферкой 12. Там их встретил мерзкий пронизывающий ветер, мелко накрапывающий дождь, тёмное, не имеющее конца и края пространство над головой, пришедший и ожидающий отправления поезд с горящими окошками и несколькими людьми рядом, и там их встретила осень — окончательная, бесповоротная, не та, связанная с жёлтыми листьями и похолоданием, а та, которая имела в своём арсенале два слова и одно ощущение: «До встречи, Джон» и глубокое одиночество.  
  
      Чес судорожно вздыхал, нервно выдыхал белый пар и не мог унять слишком тоскливое, по-настоящему осеннее чувство на душе; Джон шёл рядом, изредка касаясь его своим плечом. От этих редких прикосновений становилось тепло; однако ледяной билет на поезд в руках портил всё. Нет, его ни разу не посетила мысль о том, чтобы не поехать — не дай Бог такого! Это как-то слишком — такое оправдание сойдёт. К тому же, вложенный в него с детства долг заботиться о родителях не давал ни на секунду забыть о трагедии, пускай, может, и приукрашенной, но… ведь всякое может быть? От этого всякого холодок пробегал по спине; он усиленно мотал головой, не хотел думать так. Впрочем, ему уже не было страшно: он надумался вдоволь за сегодняшний день. Поэтому сейчас его уже ничто не могло удивить…  
      Они остановились; Чес развернулся к Джону и выдохнул, полностью потеряв за белым паром лицо напарника; Константин, кажется, негромко хмыкнул — хмык этот растворился в зачем-то затарахтевшем поезде на платформе рядом; ещё миг, и гулко заскрежетали рельсы — поезд тронулся. Чес на секунду обернулся в его сторону: это был поезд, отправляющийся как раз без пятнадцати двенадцать. Значит, скоро и его также тронется с места, загудев на прощанье. Хотя какое к чёрту прощанье?..  
  
      — Ладно, Чес, удачи… И, прошу тебя, не смей начинать курить! — его глаза грозно блеснули в темноте. — Это всё, о чём я тебя прошу… ну, и береги себя.  
  
      — Спасибо, Джон, — слабо, легко, едва заметно дёрнув губой в качестве улыбки, прошептал он в ответ, сильнее сжав в руках сумки. — Не скучай что ли.  
  
      — О, мне это не грозит! — усмехнувшись, воскликнул он и ободрительно похлопал его по плечу; Чес знал, что значили эти слова — Джон и вправду не имеет функции «скучать», однако он и знал, что заключало в себе дружеское похлапывание — «Не бери в голову, я как всегда лгу!». Он знал эту противоречивость, поэтому снисходительно улыбнулся; его улыбку Константин, кажется, заметил — тусклые фонари висели через каждые тридцать метров, и, хотя они и встали где-то между ними ровно посередине, Джон смог различить в дождливой мгле полуобкусанные губы, растянувшиеся в улыбке. И он всё понял.  
  
      — Ладно, Джон, не будем здесь стоять, глупо смотря друг на друга… дождь всё-таки. И промозгло. Кстати, это должен был ты сказать! — поёжившись и стряхнув капли с волос, заметил он, ухмыльнувшись. — Неужели твой сарказм растаял под натиском… чего-нибудь?  
  
      — Чего, например? Глупости ситуации? — Чес простодушно рассмеялся, понимая, что ещё долго не сможет смеяться так искренне; дождь забарабанил ещё сильнее, ветер скашивал капли в сторону, и теперь они хлестали прямо в лицо. Константин всё понял и кивнул в сторону поезда; Чес кое-как разглядел циферку своего вагона и скорым шагом направился по лоснящейся от воды на свету платформе; они вместе направились, ступая то в лужи, то в размокшие, зачем-то выброшенные билеты. Чес бы тоже выбросил, да не мог; он только теперь понял, где его дом, но понимание пришло слишком поздно — теперь его от «дома» отрывал полуночный поезд. Он только сейчас задумался, в чём причина его таких провальных неудач за весь сегодняшний день; пока никаких, кроме осени, на ум не приходило — бывает же такое особенное время года, когда концентрация неудач наиболее высокая? Видимо, это осень в его случае, в его и остальных миллионных; да-да, Чес знал, что не оригинал.  
      Наконец показался вагон пятый; водитель и повелитель тьмы остановились около входа — попутчиков не пропускали внутрь, поэтому расставаться нужно было уже здесь. Чес помнил те светлые времена своего детства, когда они с семьёй уезжали или вместе, или по отдельности и их провожающие могли свободно входить в вагон и оставаться там сколько угодно вплоть до отбытия. Ему маленькому нравились те моменты перед порой долгим расставанием с родственниками, которых теперь он даже и не помнил, хотя в детстве, видимо, обожал: тогда ему казалось, что они должны поехать вместе с ними — ведь в вагон-то сели. Но, уже глядя из окна на их уплывающие вдали фигурки, он понимал, что ошибался — тогда становилось грустно-грустно. Но как-то грустно светло, а не так, как сейчас — черным-черно. Тогда была надежда, чистый детский разум и вера в хорошее; от этого в его теперешние двадцать лет осталось совсем немногое. Теперь он знал, что провожающие отнюдь не могут быть попутчиками — таково правило. Новое правило, открывшееся только сегодня.  
  
      — Ну, вот теперь точно пока… — проговорил Чес, смотря вниз и не решаясь поднять взгляд на напарника — что-то невыносимое было в этом. Тот на секунду положил свою тёплую ладонь на его плечо, пару раз похлопал и сказал:  
  
      — Держись там. Не унывай. Ты никогда не унывал.  
  
      — Постараюсь… — он всё же поднял голову и украдкой глянул на Константина: улыбался. Нет, не так: усмехался, но усмехался с претензией на улыбку. Искреннюю и чистую, которую сам всегда презирал. Чес был удивлён, но сам лишь неловко дёрнул губами и кивнул, взял сумки и сделал шаг в сторону входа в тамбур; там стояла проводница, принявшая его билет и сделавшая на нём какую-то пометку. Он вошёл полностью и после проверки обернулся к Джону, который был не столь ясен сквозь изморось; но, кажется, он улыбался. Чес встряхнулся — капли разлетелись от него в разные стороны блёстками — и пригладил мокрые волосы; отчего уходить вглубь вагона не хотелось. Хотелось сказать что-то Константину, между тем мокнувшему под дождём.  
  
      — Отправление через пять минут! — возвестила проводница, чьи смутные очертания он кое-как мог углядеть в темноте. Именно она мешала чему-то немыслимому, зародившемуся в его голове, хотя и не была видна в тусклом свете лампочек; впрочем, также не видна была сама суть того, что он хотел якобы сказать или сделать. В итоге он забил и решил хотя бы скрасить затянувшееся молчание.  
  
      — Ладно, Джон, пожелай мне удачи. Иди, не мокни здесь! — Константин заметно кивнул и протянул руку; тот осторожно обхватил пальцами тёплую сухую ладонь и сжал её. Несмотря на дождь, на то, что руки вмиг стали мокрыми, и сразу же стало холодно, он ощутил, как вновь потеплело на душе: частичка «дома» ещё была сильна. Рукопожатие затянулось, Чес пристально смотрел на него, видя сквозь сумрак его глаза и искренно не понимая, что за странные эмоции плясали там; он проклинал свои тупость, недалёкость и ненаблюдательность, но ничего поделать не мог — пальцы разжались, прозвучало финальное:  
  
      — Удачи, Чес… — слишком мягко и приторно; Чес поморщился — не в стиле повелителя тьмы. Хотя такое было, безусловно, приятно. Уже собираясь проходить в вагон, он бросил:  
  
      — И тебе… всё же не скучай, Джон.  
  
      — Не буду, — Чес добро усмехнулся и вновь не принял на веру: потому что знал, что такая же добродушная улыбка прошлась по губам Константина сейчас; оно и понятно — в темноте всегда лучше что-нибудь скрывать. Он тогда ощутил, как запершили в горле несказанные слова, как начало душить какое-то смутное чувство — его дыхание даже слегка сбилось; он сам не понял и не помнил, что же всё-таки произошло с ним в тот момент и что же, в конце концов, ему нужно было сказать. Чес решил это подавить в себе вновь, подумав, что так лучше; лучше уйти от ответа, чем говорить то самое, имеющее номенклатуру «бред». Он глянул на фигуру последний раз, в мыслях прокрутил запоздалое «Впрочем, он будет немного скучать. Это я точно знаю» и стал забираться в вагон.  
      Внутри было много приятнее, чем снаружи: тепло, хоть и мрачно, зато сухо, к тому же малолюдно. Полуночным поездом ехало всегда немного — этот рейс не любили по причине неудобности: поздно ложишься, рано встаёшь, в итоге жутко не высыпаешься. Чес и сам не знал, почему выбрал именно это время, хотя предполагал, что, когда смотрел на расписание, чем-то всё-таки руководствовался. Может, хотел оттянуть момент приезда или боялся, что не успеет собраться, хоть и был готов с семи?.. Таща за собой сумки по полуосвещённому узкому коридору, Чес усмехнулся и подумал, что нет — об этом он точно не думал. Что уж врать и приукрашивать свои слабости? По-настоящему он просто-напросто хотел встретиться с Джоном и чуть подольше побыть с ним, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: этот человек и вправду его понимает. Понимает и…  
  
      Чес ещё не успел зайти в своё пустое купе, как поезд нервно дёрнулся, но ещё не поехал; его отнесло в сторону, и он едва успел ухватиться за ручку. Потом зашёл в купе, бросил сумки под стол, оглядел тёмную свою будущую каморку для спанья и устало опустился на скамью, перед этим не до конца задвинув дверь. По коридору, было слышно, кто-то изредка ходил и шёпотом переговаривался; иногда хлопали задвигающиеся двери, и скорым шагом пробегала проводница, что-то кому-то говоря. Чес оставил минимум света в купе, вытащил билет и положил его на стол — чтобы его во всяком случае не беспокоили (хотя навряд ли) — и брякнулся головой о стол; прохладный пластик немного успокоил его разгорячённый, обветренный за день лоб. Ему даже уже стало казаться, что он простыл — с такой если не ужасной, то непонятной погодой это было более чем легко. Он замер в таком положении, прислушиваясь к внешним звукам и сильнее кутаясь в куртку: голоса раздавались как будто в другом мире, отдалённо; нынче же, в его мире, было только пустое купе, попавшееся по чистой случайности, и он сам со своим грузом дерьма на душе и некоторой одежды — в сумках. Ему хотелось выспаться, пусть даже так, в такой неудобной позе — и пофиг, что завтра затекут абсолютно все части тела. Чес понимал, что своё потерял; почему? Чёрт его знает! Просто примерно такие слова непонятными обрывками витали у него в голове; стоило невероятных усилий собрать их воедино хотя бы в эту бессмыслицу.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя ещё более разбитым, нежели с утра… с утра прошлого дня. Уже. Наверное. Этот поезд часто опаздывал. Чес точно не помнил, спустя сколько минут после его прихода вагоны грузно двинулись, не помнил, когда пришла проводница с проверкой и как сильно она хлопнула дверью; он помнил лишь чей-то смутный силуэт перед глазами. Кажется, это было уже во сне… в полубредовом болезненном сне. В его спутанном воспалённом сознании всё жутко перемешалось; Чес ощущал свою часто вздымающуюся грудь, хриплое дыхание и жар внутри; но он с усмешкой (смог усмехнуться даже во сне!) понял, что заболевал вовсе не от осени и глобального понижения иммунитета, а заболел от чего-то необычного, яркого, возможно, приятного, засевшего внутри, но из-за того, что это что-то вовремя не вышло, не приняло хоть какие-нибудь формы, оно стало разъедать душу, разъедать организм, течь по венам, проникать сквозь сосуды в мозг и травить тело — словно болезнь, но уже на психологическом уровне. Осень тому явно не причина. Тому причина…  
      «Джон…» — сорвалось хриплое, негромкое, но явное с его губ — это Чес понял даже во сне. Ему самому стало удивительно; однако как быстро стало удивительно, также быстро и пофигистично — он вновь провалился в безумный сон, перерабатывая некоторые кадры из сегодняшнего дня в сюрреалистические картины, как это часто бывает. Чес только лишь много позже осознал, что ещё пару раз проговаривал имя своего друга, напарника… и каждый раз с какой-то особенной интонацией. Ему хотелось прямо во сне сорваться с места и срочно, сейчас отыскать Джона, и вообще плевать на то, что сейчас он уже в паре десятках километрах от Лос-Анджелеса — просто хотелось. И каким-то фантастическим образом это удалось сделать… во сне. Он сам был, помнится, так рад, что смог уговорить машиниста на секунду вернуться… рад, как ребёнок. Правда, после резкого пробуждения настроение вновь улетело в тартары; никакого сходства с реальностью не было и быть, в принципе, не должно.  
  
      Чес приподнял голову и оглядел купе ещё раз, хорошенько, чтобы убедиться, чтобы понять, что в его жизни точно нет места чудесам: синие занавески плотно задёрнуты, за ними периодично мигают фонари, станции, дороги, островки городов; под ногами мерно стучат колёса, и слегка пошатывает пакет с едой; свет лениво разливается по помещению, не освещая ничего в частности и давая лишь смутное представление в общем — даже сидение напротив было не видно. Но он и не всматривался, а, только посмотрев на билет и заметив, что тот переместился, понял, что проводница к нему заходила, и вновь опустил голову на руки, вздохнув и скоро провалившись в сон.  
      Но сон вышел пятиминутным и ещё более беспокойным; Чес повернул голову в сторону двери, силясь понять, что случилось: оказывается, одна лампочка перегорела. Или выключилась, но сейчас стало ещё темнее — двадцативатное освещение в половину своей силы было слишком скудно на всё купе. Он хмыкнул, подумал, какой же победитель по жизни, но после решил, что читать сейчас явно не будет, так что это навряд ли должно слишком огорчить его. Чес пару минут подумал, проверил, не прошло ли жжение в груди — оказывается, не прошло, а лишь заунывно усилилось — и вновь решил принять обезболивающие в виде сна — оно помогало хорошо, но временно, и было подобно наркотику. Единственное возможно верное лечение — это позволить себе сказать мысли вслух; но только сказать — ещё полбеды. Надо сказать тому, кому нужно, то есть Джону. А Джона нет. Как и желания их говорить; Чес даже старался произнести слова шёпотом или про себя, но на полпути останавливался; запинался как раз на самом главном слове, на самом важном слове. Спотыкался и, усмехаясь, ругал себя. Ибо это было сколько глупо, столько и смешно.  
  
      Но сейчас это уже не имело значения. «Правда ведь, Джон?» — мысленно обращался к сохранившемуся образу напарника Креймер, изредка покачивая головой и сейчас вкушая все плоды от древа сожаления с названием «я не сделал». Это теперь казалось ему страшнее всего — из-за этого словосочетания как-то глупо закупоривалось течение всей его жизни. И дальше — никак. И Чес уже не хотел доказывать обратное.  
      Он как-то слишком банально остановился на такой печальной ноте в своих рассуждениях и прикрыл глаза; наверное, думал Чес, он выглядел смешно, когда пытался что-то безумно шептать. Он прикрыл глаза, и перед ним в воображении сразу стал моросить дождь, неярко гореть фонари, обдувать сильные ветра и смотреть на него стали сразу родные тёмные глаза; рукопожатие теплилось на ладони будто бы сейчас, а поезд уходил из-под ног; из горла не его голосом вырывались смутные обрывки бессвязных слов; Джон тогда запрыгнул, и Чес помнил, как был счастлив, только вот в тамбуре совсем не видно было его лица, а, помнится, так хотелось на него взглянуть!  
      Он не сразу понял, что начал бредить.  
  
      И ещё он не сразу понял, что его горячего лба коснулась тёплая, но для него сейчас прохладная ладонь. Чес помнил эту ладонь из теперь уже не казавшегося лишь помутнением рассудка сна. Он её держал точно и точно касался! Чес не испугался, когда понял, что всё происходит в действительности; нет, сладостный, слишком радостный исход событий так и остался лишь плодом его фантазии, но в реальности происходило что-то куда более желанное…  
      Чес ощутил, что ладонь и вправду на его голове, и не дернулся, не сразу открыл глаза, а стал перебирать в памяти, чьё прикосновение было похоже на это. Через мгновение он улыбнулся: нет, эти пальцы и эту ладонь нельзя было ни с чем спутать. И он это решил, не исходя из эфемерно-розовых мыслей, а из того, что когда-то давно заболел и лежал с температурой, и именно эта рука осторожно опустилась ему на лоб. Опустилась нежно, ласково, слишком контрастно с целым образом этого человека, который складывался, в общем-то, только из первого глупого впечатления. Чес не спутал. Но и не верил.  
      Прикосновение было реально, но он не верил этому, как и не верил последствиям, исходящим из «этого». Он просто открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Джона Константина — настоящего, точно не из своих теперь уже постыдных для него самого снов. Чес приподнял голову — Джон, точно, держал руку на его лбе; лица не было видно из-за света, падающего в спину, зато его собственное оказывалось хорошо видным и освещённым.  
  
      — Господи, Креймер!.. Ты что, простудился? — раздалось как всегда капельку раздражённое, но в данном случае, по какой-то причине, смягчившееся, и Чес в ту же секунду расплылся в широкой улыбке, понимая, что вокруг него… нет, не обманчивые сны, а реальность. Та, которую он любит со всеми её минусами. Может быть, местами до черта сложная, но в общем обожаемая, потому что в ней есть место таким чудесам. Чес смотрел безумно, радостно, как ребёнок, и вдруг выпрямился, схватил руку и прижал её к себе, ближе к сердцу; оно отчего-то забилось ещё сильнее. «Значит, не ошибся…» — думал он, улыбаясь, не отпуская тёплую ладонь и при этом даже не задумываясь, что подумает о нём Джон. А знаете, почему его это не интересовало? Потому что само присутствие повелителя тьмы здесь уже о многом говорило. В частности, о том, что тот понимает… понимает практически всё. Понимает и слышит те беззвучные слова в его гулко стучащем сердце. «Всё…» — думал Чес с не угасающей, слабо подрагивающей улыбкой на губах, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза, эмоции которых он впервые смог предугадать…  
  
      — Джон!.. — получилось слишком сдавленно, даже как-то жалко, поэтому он примолк, силясь в сумраке разглядеть его; тот руки не отнимал, а даже наоборот, прижал к нему и частью сплёл свои пальцы с его. Чес смотрел в его лицо и уже что-то, кажется, видел…  
  
      — Не удивлён, да? Я знал, Чес… Говори. Можешь говорить, — Константин, оказывается, смотрел мягко, даже как-то по-доброму, с искринкой нежности в выражении глаз. Когда Чес упорно промолчал, будучи под волной не то чтобы удивления (это Джон верно заметил), сколько ярких эмоций и чувств, тот снисходительно наклонился к нему и прошептал: — Впрочем, можешь молчать, дурачок. Я просто хотел поддержать тебя. Ты слишком подавлен. И я хочу быть причиной, по которой ты сможешь вновь улыбнуться не нервно и слабо, а по-настоящему… как делал давным-давно, но позабыл. Вспоминаешь? Вспоминаешь того Чеса два года назад? — и Чес кивал, кивал и снова не верил и верил. Он не мог понять, почему так близко, почему так желанно, почему… правда?.. Разве правда может быть такой приятной? Разве она узнаётся так безболезненно? Обыкновенно жизнь давала на эти вопросы свои, особенные ответы… и уж он их запомнил! А сегодняшний день выбивался из всех предыдущих, хотя, в принципе, поначалу ничем не отличался от других.  
      Чес видел Джона рядом, видел его лицо — реальное, во всех подробностях — и не мог не сорваться: душа требовала, душа рвалась на кусочки из-за этих слов, душа сгнивала из-за передерживания их в ней, душа стремилась высказать наболевшее! А это и правда было нелёгким чувством… как переболевшая болячка. И здесь нет ничего романтичного и воздушного. Он, ощущая шум в голове напополам с сумасшествием, лихорадочно глянул на Джона и шёпотом, едва слышным сквозь стучание колёс, произнёс:  
  
      — Мне глупо говорить… раз ты пришёл… лю…  
  
      — Я знаю. Не нужно, — Константин распрямился и аккуратно провёл ладонью по его щеке. — Просто знай, что повелитель тьмы болеет тем же. И нам точно плевать на лечение… здесь, сейчас и всегда и навечно, правда?  
  
      — Правда… — едва перебирая сухими губами, отвечал Чес. Это «Правда» глухо отозвалось в сердце, забило набатом в мозгу, стало отдаваться эхом в ушах. Эта правда пропитала его всего, и он ощутил себя счастливым. Чес смутно помнил, как ещё целых минут пять или восемь держал в своих пальцах его руку и не отпускал, как ещё долго смотрел на него восторженно, почти влюблённо, как Джон изредка поглаживал его по голове и силился отобрать руку, но он не пускал.  
  
      — Боже, как ребёнок! — недовольно бормотал Константин, вскоре вытащив свою руку и присев рядом; Чес просто пожирал его глазами, не смея дышать слишком громко и говорить что-либо. Спустя минуту такого молчания, подействовавшего успокоительно, он выдал:  
  
      — Джон… мы дураки! — спокойно выдохнул, улыбнулся; Джон лишь хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку скамьи. Чес отчасти последовал его примеру, только положил голову к нему на плечо; несмотря на жёсткость под головой, ему было приятно лежать вот так, не ожидая, когда же его нагло сбросят. Ему нравилось, нравилось всё, абсолютно: мерное постукивание рельсов, со свистом проезжающие поезда мимо, лёгкое потрясывание, какое-то тепло, мигом воцарившееся в купе, и… атмосфера того «дома», в конце концов! Он прикрыл глаза и сладостно вдыхал ещё ощутимый запах табака от пальто Джона; он был почти на грани сумасшедшего срыва, но переносил это состояние на удивление спокойно, с лёгкой улыбкой и надеждой на то, что он сейчас такой не один. Рядом — ещё то взбунтовавшееся сердце и малость скрытые чувства! Чес знал, Чес чувствовал…  
      Его душу терзали ещё многие сомнения, многие вопросы, да и те пару банальных словечек, так нужных ему сейчас, ещё назойливо роились в голове, освободив распухшее сердце лишь наполовину. «Заурядность Джону не нужна, — думал он, устраиваясь удобнее. — Это не его конёк. Но можно ли было скрыть то, что накапливалось долгие два года?»  
      Чес, и так смутно доверявший этой реальности и ещё боявшийся, что всё вмиг может обрушиться, как карточный домик, всё же решил сказать. Сказать и ощутить, как из души будто что-то выпорхнет — но что-то лёгкое и приятное, уже давно кричавшее о своей свободе. Чес приподнял голову и прошептал на самое ухо Константину… прошептал и тут же виновато потупился, словно застыдясь несколько секунд назад казавшихся ему необычными слов — теперь стало ясно, что это и вправду было лишне. Джон лишь насмешливо на него глянул и легко потрепал по волосам; Чес вздохнул свободно и с улыбкой — теперь уже с той улыбкой, о которой ему недавно напомнил Константин.  
      Он был счастлив в свой самый ужасный день, точнее, в ночь после него. Однако теперь стало как-то всё равно, что ожидает его утром в (не)родном городе; теперь он готов решительно на всё. С такой-то поддержкой!..  
      Константин закурил, наперёд зная, что его водитель не будет против; а тот был даже и рад, тайком, но с наслаждением вдыхая сигаретный запах и соглашаясь быть вечным пассивным курильщиком самого повелителя тьмы. Потому что его дом был только таким и не иначе — пускай с горьковатым запахом и не совсем разговорчивым собеседником, зато настоящим, динамичным и… любимым. Как и все его составляющие…  
  
      — Джон, и как же ты смог взять билет на полуночный поезд, когда…  
  
      — …когда все билеты давно закончились и ты купил последний? Ну-ну, не задавай глупых вопросов! Я посредник между Раем и Адом; думаешь, какой-то жалкий билетик для воссоединения меня и тебя мне неподвластен? — Чес звонко рассмеялся, а после почувствовал на своём горячем лбу сдержанное прикосновение губ: это что-то явно выбивающееся из характера Джона Константина. Точно. Да и сегодня он весь — одно большое исключение из своего прошлого характера, никуда не девавшегося, но сейчас лишь отошедшего на дальний план. Чес лежал на плече и ощущал, что спокоен, спокоен, несмотря ни на что. Облака дыма медленно взвивались и тянулись к потолку, где-то там расходясь в стороны; в вагонах курить нельзя, но Джону было всегда более чем фиолетово на все эти правила. Он знал, что тот хотел чувствовать эту сигарету, этот запах, эту атмосферу и этот дом. А Чес постепенно прикрывал глаза, понимая, что недалёк от сна — теперь он засыпал с блаженной улыбкой на губах, не ощущая усталости и тяжести невысказанного на сердце и необдуманного — в голове. Джон не будил его, не говорил о том, что нужно бы постелить постель и нормально лечь, а лишь всю ночь просидел вот так, поначалу затягиваясь сигареткой. Потому что знал — эта ночь должна быть такой: капельку безрассудной, неправильной, странной. Да они оба сегодня более чем странны и слишком далеки от прошлых собственных характеров; они отказались от предназначенных ролей, решив идти своим путём.  
  
      — Знал ли я, что, после наиужаснейшего дня, за который я успел сто раз пожелать себе сдохнуть, я найду в поездке на полуночном рейсе — самом неудобном и отвратительном — своё счастье?.. — говорил Чес с зарытыми глазами, уже пребывая в полусонном бреду.  
  
      — О, просто помолчи, парень! — усмехнувшись, прервал его Константин, выдыхая дым. — Тебе не идёт роль обличителя. К тому же, ты выражаешься слишком скупо… — прошептал, вновь наклонясь к нему; Чес только улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Пусть так. Главное сегодня — это быть рядом. Быть рядом в этом прохладном, тёмном, но именно сейчас таком уютном купе; уютном, потому что вокруг дом, а рядом — тот, кто понимает.  
      И он убедился в этом как нельзя лучше и чувствовал, что сильнее убедиться завтра. Но завтра — это ещё так далеко, хотя по часам оно настало. Но для них сейчас не было ни часов, ни времени, ни суток; было лишь эфемерное состояние под названием ночь, которая ещё числилась за сегодняшний день. А завтра начнётся только с семи утра. И уж завтра…  
      Нет, Чес не хотел думать. Он хотел растянуть эти мгновения в полусне до бесконечности, хотел вечно лежать на его плече, чувствовать, как он курит, и слышать, как равномерно стучат колёса полуночного поезда. Было желание уехать на нём в какую-нибудь страну без течения времени, где одно мгновение будет длиться всю жизнь… он и вправду бы не пожалел. Он, кажется, ещё хотел сказать Константину спасибо за помощь — моральную и не очень — но не смог: сильно поклонило в сон. Только уже засыпая, Чес едва разборчиво пробубнил: «Джон, ты понял меня… спасибо». За что в ответ получил насмешливое «Дурак!..» И остался доволен.  
  
       _А полуночный поезд уносил их дальше и дальше._ И что будет в этом самом «дальше» — уже не так важно. Потому что актуальное сейчас решило если не всё, то многое. И они оба были почему-то благодарны судьбе и друг другу; раньше не верилось, теперь — мечта в самом ярком своём жизненном воплощении. _И только полуночный поезд был свидетелем такого крохотного счастья… и нёсся, нёсся вперёд по рельсам, куда-то в новую жизнь, полную невзгод._ Казалось бы, чего здесь радостного? А вот это самое хорошее, тёплое и радостное поезд сохранял внутри себя, внутри сердец Джона и Чеса, не давая приятному чувству развеяться на ветру. Впрочем, оно и не развеется. То, что укреплялось не одним годом, рушится явно не с одного дуновения.  
      Никогда бы Чес не подумал, что его домом окажется тёмное купе и витающий сигаретный дым около потолка, как никогда бы не подумал, что его счастье и вера заключены в одном человеке — в посланнике Ада. И никогда бы он не подумал, что всё приятное достаётся тогда, когда его не ожидаешь… хотя это глупые истины!  
       _А полуночный поезд, скользя на рельсах, уносил в себе счастье — пускай маленькое, в чём-то ничтожное, но для кого-то почти что спасительное и главное._


End file.
